In most structures where a layer of insulation separates the living space from the attic space, a static roof ventilator (more commonly referred to as a "pot vent") is incorporated into the roof deck to dissipate moisture and vapor from the attic space to the outside of the dwelling. The moisture, regardless of the numerous origins, left unchecked, will build up and cause extensive damage within the structure. Pot vents also work to lower heat buildup during the summer months.
Most pot vents consist of three main components, a flange or base portion, a conduit portion, and a hood portion. The flange is nailed to the roof deck over a similar sized hole as with the conduit portion. The leading edge of the flange is positioned over a course of shingles, while additional courses are laid over the flange and cut to fit around the conduit. The hood portion, which is rigidly attached to the flange, prevents moisture penetration in most cases. However, wind driven rain and snow tend to circumvent the infra-structure of the vent causing interior damage. Another common problem with pot vents is moisture seeping in around the conduit and following the now hidden tops of the shingles capillary fashion, and drips into the attic space again causing interior damage.
An additional problem with pot vents is bird nesting and pest infiltration. The hood of the pot vent creates a warm nest area for birds due to the thermal exhaust. To hinder this, some manufacturers incorporate a mesh screen. In many cases, it was found that not only did the screen fail, the birds actually used it to make their nest.
While another problem with pot vents is the aesthetic value once they are installed to a roof surface, many dwelling owners complain about the boxy square appearance of the vent. It is on the authority of the inventor that pot vent design has not significantly changed in the last 50 years.
Another product installed on pitched roof surfaces is the skylight. Skylights in general are installed on dwellings having a finished living area. The skylight lets in sunlight to the living area thereby reducing the need for electric light. Skylights in general are very expensive, both to purchase, and expensive to have them installed. Some skylights are inexpensive but constantly leak costing large sums of money to repair structural damage due to rotting wood. Skylights also have to be finished off from the inside of the home. This work requires a professional, and is normally too complicated for the average homeowner to install.
Therefore, given the current state of the art of venting and skylighting the infra-structure of a dwelling, this inventor has a new and useful invention having a main object of providing an inexpensive ventilator having a greater moisture and heat dissipating means while allowing the free introduction of sunlight into the dwelling. While attics are not visited often, they are used to store objects. Since there is a need to supply a lighting means to an attic, the free passage of light through a fully functional ventilator gives the present invention a new and useful purpose. Those who work out in the garage area have a great need to vent the work area of fumes. By getting a return of sunlight at the same value, the garage user can more efficiently make use of utility resources. The same objects apply to farm and ranch structures.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a roof ventilator having greater moisture repelling capabilities by allowing the installer to shingle further over the flange thereby causing said moisture to travel a greater lateral distance before dripping behind the roofing material, by which time gravity has pulled the errant moisture down the flange and onto the apron and off the roof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an installer with a two-piece ventilator which has the flange/conduit portion being installed first to the roof, and because the hood portion is multi-positional, has said hood portion snapped into place either square to the eaves, or diamond fashion, which would be consistent with a hip-roof design. The continued object of said hood is also to provide the skylighting function by incorporating a partially translucent upper surface which terminates into equally louvered walls.
While it is still a further object of the present invention to provide a ventilator that allows wind current passing over to draw a greater amount of exhaust from within the structure, regardless of wind direction, by having said wind create a negative atmosphere at the leeward side of the wind direction, said negative pressure creates a chimney effect.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an outer and inner flange of the skylight that can be simply installed without having to finish off the trim work typically done to the interior to facilitate the addition of such skylights to an interior ceiling. This object is met by having both flange members telescopingly communicate with each other such that regardless of the thickness of the cathedral ceiling, rafter, and roof deck structure, one collar of each flange will inner-lap the other thereby concealing the inner-structure of the above mentioned roof-rafter-ceiling assembly, which is unsightly. This object of the present invention will save the user a large sum over installing the prior art.
It is the final object therefore of the present invention to provide an embodiment of the translucent hood which can be retro fitted over the hole in the roof left by a non-functioning pot vent. Such situations occur when making the transition from pot vents to eave and ridge vents.